twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2014 April Fools Day Saga
A five-part practical joke which was originally introduced as a double update on April 1, 2014 to make up for the lack of an April Fools Day special this year and the all of the recent missed updates. The next update carried on after this leading some of the fans to believe that this was actually part of the comic. Tom later stated that this was indeed planned from the beginning and wasn't a joke only to announce that it was a joke all along in the next update. Tom promptly apologized for leading everyone on for so long and promised to never do it again. Summary Warning! Spoilers and plot revealing description below. Taking place between pages 800 and 801 Natani is helping Keith on his way to the bathroom when they are stopped by Lynn who thanks Natani for helping his new master and that he would take over taking care of Keith. After some confusion Lynn then reveals to Keith's shock and disbelief that he is actually Alaric. Keith argues that Lynn cannot possibly be Alaric because he saw him fall to his death. Alaric tells that he did die, but thanks to the explosion of the Templar's Mana Tower disrupting the magic in the area his spirit had nowhere to go. However, Lynn agreed to be his vessel and allow him to walk amongst the living again. Keith asks about Lynn's safety to which Alaric replies that Lynn is perfectly safe and that the both of them agreed that he would leave her body when he was no longer needed. Keith then questions Lynn being referred to as female to which Alaric tells him not to worry about it is that he still the same person where it counts. As Alaric leans in closer with a loving look on his face Keith questions what's going on. Alaric then starts to laugh at Keith's gullibility and how after all these years he still has easy to fool as he was when they were children. Keith finally starts to believe what he's hearing and then questions the part about Lynn being a woman. Alaric tells him that not everything he said was a joke and that if he still didn't believe (since Keith now outranks him), he could simply order him to show his true gender. Unable to handle what all has happened in the past few minutes and in his weakened state, Keith faints on the spot. When Keith finally regains consciousness he sees Natani standing over him trying to wake him up. He asks what happened to which Natani tells him that he blacked out and that he shouldn't push himself in this weakened state of his. Keith then suddenly remembers his conversation with Alaric and looks around for him. At first confusing Lynn for Alaric, Lynn regrettably informs that he is not Alaric and that he had prepared the bath while Keith was unconscious. Keith becomes depressed believing that it was all just a dream reminding him that he had lost everything from his old life. Lynn then corrects him saying that Alaric was not here at the moment because he doesn't have the strength to maintain control for long. Once again surprised and in denial, Keith questions the entire thing saying that this is just too much of a coincidence because he was being someone else's vessel since the explosion as well. He then concentrates to bring up this other person and then to Lynn's shock it's revealed to be General Alabaster. Category:Comic